Vetis
Personality Vetis deep down loves causing torment and despair to others in his vicinity, even to his own 'allies'. Vetis tends to agree, with himself, that it's only through tormenting others that time can pass by smoothly ; this is also further proven when he shows that he amused when torturing/mind controlling those with a weak will. His attitude tends to change around Heiko, because of their history as friends, and tends to be less cynical to the point he wont focus on tormenting others but him, as if he becomes obsessed. With his knowledge of the multiverse he clearly shows a high intelligence ; so much that he takes the information form the multiverse and uses it against certain hero's. History Birth - ??? Special Powers and Abilities Powers *Power Negation - The power to nullify the supernatural powers of others. Vetis is capable of negating certain levels of magic ; however, the more powerful the magic is the harder it is to fully negate. When Vetis was a child he originally had this power. Unable to control his power at the time his powers would attempt to negate magic powers ; one example being it caused a small fireball to shrink in size but not fully dissipate. *Possession - The power to inhabit the body of an individual. Vetis has shown to be capable of taking control of those who are in depression, anger, or lust, as all three of these emotions usually tend to weaken the mind of the individual ; however, Vetis states that it makes it easier to control them and that he isn't really restricted as to when he can. Depending on the target they could easily resist so long as they have a strong will. *Regeneration - The ability to heal rapidly from any physical injury. Vetis's regenerative powers have continued to increase the more times he has sustained near-death injuries, such as his head almost being fully decapitated. Currently his regenerative powers can only go so far as to heal certain organs but if both his brain and heart were taken out he would be incapable of regenerating fast enough. Vetis's regeneration also seems to be connected to his willpower, the more damage he receives the slower the regeneration. *Death Sense - The power to sense the coming of death or the actual act of dying. One of the first powers Vetis developed as a child. When he looked upon his kind he could see nothing but fire burning them and the ground below him cracked, decayed, and dieing. There were a few people, such as Heiko, who weren't on fire and appeared to be perfectly fine. Vetis was originally picked to be in a group, which included Heiko, because of this rare power. Eventually Vetis learned how to turn off the power at will but it is unknown when or how. Abilities *Psychic Shield - The power to be immune or highly resistant to all psychic penetration. Originally with no skills against psychic abilities he was like any other normal person to a psychic, easy to read and predictable. Vetis together with Heiko, who at the time was his comrade, went through training in order to block their minds against invaders. Eventually the two were capable of feeling a 'tingling feeling', a sign that someone else was within their minds. After his training was complete Vetis was no longer capable of being read; however, much like any person who learned to shield their minds it requires willpower or some sort of chant. Trivia *Vetis and Heiko both refer to one another as 'brother' ; however, this is merely because they are the same race. *Vetis originally wore more bright clothing but took on a more dark figure when he became corrupted. *Vetis could be compared to Lucifer as both seem to have theme from falling / being corrupted. Vetis also has a shirt with only one-wing on it. *Although Vetis is classified as a Demon in his infobox, "Demon" can be classified as any being who has became evil or twisted. If anything Vetis is a hybrid. Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Demon Category:Chaotic Evil